


the Call of Duty

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: the Call of Duty series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami loves her. But she has no choice but to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, this is only the third Korrasami story I've ever written. There's Good & There's Bad is the second. So I need more time to improve. Til then, I hope you guys keep supporting me. :)

"I _love_ you," the Avatar declares. Her grasp on Asami's shoulder and mask are so tight it hurts. "I love you, Asami."

Asami cannot bring herself to look away from the bright cyan eyes that she has, admittedly, fallen in love with. But she also cannot believe her rotten luck. Of all the times Korra would finally say those three words, it would be now. She had known for sometime what Korra felt but struggled to say. But why now? But then again, there would never be a good time. Not for them.

"Asami," Korra's tone is more urgent now that she isn't answering. Asami forces herself to look down to the ground. She cannot bear hurt Korra. "Asami, listen to me, please. I'll clear your name. You can start a new life with me. C'mon, 'Sami. _Talk to me!_ "

The mention of Korra's pet name for her is like a physical blow, like a knife across her body. It hurts.

But she's in far too deep.

"Korra," she begins, mustering her courage. She needs ever single drop she has before she starts backing out now. Her mouth was too dry. She'll crack, so she keeps her tone low. "Korra, you're _the Avatar_. We've had our fun. But..."

Korra's hands start to shake and Asami steels herself. Her own hands are starting to shake as well. She has to do this. To keep her from getting hurt. She loves her _too much_.

"But I will not stand by as non-benders suffer in the hands of corrupt benders who don't know any better." Asami looks up at Korra and her heart aches at the accusation and hurt in the Avatar's eyes. "I will continue to fight for my cause. I'll let you go right now for old time's sake. But don't come here again, Korra. Amon _will_ take your bending and I won't stop him. We _will_ Equalize the world."

Asami does not like the lost look in Korra's face. It was as if someone she trusted had just pushed her into the void. And Asami cannot deny that it was what she was doing. But the look lasted only for a few seconds and Korra's tenacity resurfaced one more time.

"No, Asami," she all but growled. "You can't _lie_ to me. What happened between us isn't-- ** _wasn't_** \--a game! Look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't love me too!"

_Of course I love you, you idiot! How can I not?_

Asami swallowed the words down. She had a job to finish. Otherwise the plan might fall and Amon will succeed. Chief Beifong, Republic City, her father and _the entire world_ was at stake.

How much pain the past Avatars must have gone through trying to save the world first before themselves must have been unimaginable. Hurting Korra felt like the death of her.

"Korra..."

She couldn't do it. Couldn't say it.

She looks Korra in the eye as she had asked. Asami knew hers were wet and brimming with tears she cannot and does not have the right to shed. Korra was the one who was hurting.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed out, not managing it. It was too much. "I just _can't_."

Korra's betrayed face was the last thing she needed and her tears poured. She couldn't stop it. She loved this woman so damn much.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Korra."

Korra's face blanked out soon enough and she thrust the mask forcefully unto Asami's hands. She gets up and shadows cover her face.

"Next time I see you, I won't hesitate to knock you down," the Avatar says darkly. "You better hope I never see you again."

She does not look at her as Korra walks away. She begs to the Spirits Korra will forgive her as soon as all of this mess is over. She doesn't mind not surviving, though. Because she wouldn't be able to live with it if Korra doesn't forgive her. Korra didn't have to want to be with her anymore; she just wanted Korra to still be in her life.

But for now, Asami cries on her knees where Korra had left her, staring at the wretched mask her father has created for Amon's followers with absolute hate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write it so bad. If you guys think this is a good idea, I'll turn it into a multi-chapter :P


End file.
